Locopedia:Urheberrecht
Bitte lies diese Lizenz-Richtlinie um Details über die Lizenzierung dieses Wikis zu erfahren. :Achtung! Die folgenden Informationen können veraltet oder falsch sein. left|160px|GNU-Logo Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the '''Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License".' Übersetzung: ''Kopieren, Verbreiten und/oder Modifizieren ist unter den Bedingungen der GNU Free Documentation License, '''Version 1.2 oder einer späteren Version', veröffentlicht von der Free Software Foundation, erlaubt. Es gibt keine unveränderlichen Abschnitte, keinen vorderen Umschlagtext und keinen hinteren Umschlagtext. Eine Kopie des Lizenztextes ist unter dem Titel GNU Free Documentation License enthalten.'' Mit dem obigen Hinweis wird erklärt, dass die in der Locopedia enthaltenen Artikel unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation (GNU FDL) stehen. Diese Lizenz erlaubt es, Artikel aus der Locopedia anderswo zu verwenden, ohne die Zustimmung der jeweiligen Urheber einholen zu müssen. Dafür sind jedoch die Lizenzbedingungen der GNU FDL zu beachten. Als Dokument im Sinne der Lizenz gilt jeder einzelne Artikel (nicht die Locopedia als Ganzes). :Siehe auch Locopedia:Lizenzbestimmungen. Da die Lizenz aus dem US-amerikanischen Recht stammt und ursprünglich für Softwaredokumentationen entworfen wurde und nicht für ein Projekt wie die Locopedia, ist unter Umständen ein gewisses Maß an Auslegung notwendig. Die aktiven Benutzer der Wikipedia arbeiten zur Zeit an allgemeinen Richtlinien für die Verwendung von Inhalten der Wikipedia. Die folgenden Bestimmungen sind deshalb als vorläufig und nicht rechtswirksam anzusehen. Im Zweifelsfall sollten Sie sich an den Wortlaut der GNU FDL halten. Unveränderte Kopien Einzelne Artikel oder der gesamte Inhalt der Locopedia dürfen unverändert für Print- und Onlinepublikationen übernommen werden. Dabei ist der Abschnitt 2 der GFDL zu beachten. Die Kopie muss dabei vollständig erfolgen, insbesondere ist die Änderungshistorie (sprich die Namen der am Dokument beteiligten Autoren) mit zu kopieren. Modifikationen Werden Teile eines Artikels verändert, so ist der Abschnitt 4 der GFDL zu beachten. Insbesondere muss Folgendes gegeben sein: * Die veränderte Version oder das neue Werk muss wieder unter der GFDL lizenziert sein. * Es muss auf die Urheberschaft des Originals hingewiesen werden. * Es muss Zugang zu einer "transparent copy" gewährt werden. Praktische Anwendung in Online-Medien Im Falle einer Online-Weiterverbreitung von Inhalten der Locopedia besteht ein informelles "Gentlemen-Agreement": In der Regel werden Autoren damit einverstanden sein, wenn statt einer wörtlichen Auslegung der Lizenz (physische Kopie aller relevanten Daten, Bereitstellung einer transparent copy) folgender Satz unter jeden übernommenen Artikel (im Beispiel: Artikel XYZ) gestellt wird: für Artikel „Locopedia“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die deutschsprachige Locopedia-Hauptseite, „Artikel XYZ“ sollte ein direkter Link auf den entsprechenden Artikel in der Locopedia sein, „Liste der Autoren“ sollte ein direkter Link auf die Versionsgeschichte des jeweiligen Artikels sein (Die Linksyntax ist obigem Beispiel entnehmbar). „GNU Lizenz für freie Dokumentation“ muss auf eine lokale Kopie der Lizenz linken. Der Text sollte ein maschinen- und menschenlesbarer Text sein (kein Bild), alle Links sollten direkt auf das Locopedia linken (keine Umleitungen, kein JavaScript). Praktische Anwendungen in Print-Medien Zur Verwendung von Inhalten der Locopedia in gedruckter Form müssen Richtlinien erst noch erarbeitet werden. Vorschläge können auf der Diskussionsseite abgegeben werden. Derzeit ist davon auszugehen, dass in Druckpublikationen die GNU FDL ganz abgedruckt werden muss und ein Link auf eine Online-Version der Lizenz nicht genügt. Bei Tageszeitungen hat dies die Konsequenz, dass etwa im Fall einer Bildnutzung diese lizenzkonform praktisch nicht in Betracht kommt. Zitate Selbstverständlich darf aus der Locopedia, genau wie aus jedem anderen Werk auch, zitiert werden. Dabei sind die im Urheberrecht festgelegten Grenzen zu beachten. Unwiderruflich Die Lizenz kann vom Urheber nicht gekündigt werden, es ist daher nicht möglich, eingestellte Texte und Bilder zurückzurufen. P.S.: Ihnen muss klar sein, dass die Texte die sie hier veröffentlichen von Ihnen verfasst worden sein müssen. Außerdem übernehmen wir keine Haftung für irgendetwas. Urheberrecht